Users sometimes store images digitally, for example, in a digital album or photo library. Organizing the images, (e.g., by creating albums, adding labels to the images, etc.) can be a tedious and time consuming process. Also, searching for images, especially those without labels, can be cumbersome, thereby causing difficulties in allowing the user to find a particular image of interest.